<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Candles by PaperPrince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940554">Halloween Candles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince'>PaperPrince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>coin operated Hux [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gets worse before it gets better, Ghosts, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Virgin Armitage Hux, but no actual sex, seance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben convinces his friend Hux to help him with a ritual so that Ben can try and talk to his dead grandfather Anakin. The ritual requires a virgin host to take the spirit however Hux didn't think that it was meant literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>coin operated Hux [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please see the end for spoilers/ warnings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night and Armitage Hux was sitting on the floor of his best friend’s attic bedroom clad only in his boxers and undershirt wondering about his life choices.</p><p>He could have been home getting ahead start on his homework or making some money taking an extra shift at the local cinema. Sadly Hux was ahead of this term’s homework and the cinema was closed this weekend for refurbishment.</p><p>Still he could have tried to crash the party at Poe’s house. From what he had heard it was going to be a wild one, with someone getting hold of some weed and a keg of beer. His friend Phasma had begged him to come with her. The fact that he hated teen parties and also hated Poe, didn’t matter to her when there was free beer. Of course Hux hated beer too.</p><p>The main reason Hux wasn’t at the party though was that Ben, his childhood friend and secret crush wouldn’t go. For separate reasons both Ben and he were anti Poe. Hux because Poe had stolen the title Student President with his undeserved popularity and Ben because Poe and he were on rival racing teams.</p><p>Hux flinched, his mind returning to the present as Ben started painting his body with weird symbols. He felt exposed practically naked in front of his crush. Being painted on was a strange sensation to Hux, it was somewhat ticklish but also somewhat arousing, Hux felt his heart beat faster having Ben so close to him...</p><p>Ever since Ben’s grandfather had died Ben had taken a strange interest in the spiritual and the occult, studying books and whatever strange lore he could find, in the apparent belief that somehow with the right spell he’d be able to talk to the spirit of his grandfather Anakin once again. Hux didn’t really believe in any of it but it seemed to help Ben through his depression.   </p><p>Tonight Ben had convinced him to come over and help him with some strange sort of ritual séance. The window was open to let in the moonlight and there were candles spread out on the floor of Ben’s attic bedroom which was clean and bare for once. The lighting gave the room an almost romantic atmosphere if you ignored the strange markings Ben had drawn in chalk circles on the floorboards.</p><p>“Shit.” Ben swore making a mistake with his brush, a red splodge of paint appearing on Hux’s upper arm almost like blood. Before Hux could react Ben was cleaning him up with his tongue like a savage.</p><p>Hux pushed him away embarrassed. “What the hells Ben?” He asked glad the room was fairly dim so as to hide his growing erection and pink cheeks.</p><p>“Relax the paint’s basically red dye and sugar, totally safe to eat and kind of yummy.” Ben explained taking care not to get any of the sticky residue on himself or his black robe acquired from the local Halloween store. “I’m almost done drawing the symbols. Thanks again for letting me do this.”</p><p>Hux huffed aware that he was crazy for going along with this. “If you summon a demon or something I will kill you, if it doesn’t kill us first.”</p><p>Ben shushed him by putting a piece of candy in his mouth. “I promise you this ritual won’t summon anything evil. It will just bring back my grandpa for a little bit so I can talk to him. He’ll return to the other side by sunrise. At least that’s the plan.”</p><p> Hux nodded starting to feel a little nervous. “And why am I needed for that again?”</p><p>“Because the spell requires a virgin body for the spirit to enter and possess.” Ben says checking the pages of his book of summoning again.</p><p>“A virgin body? Why can’t you do this?” Hux asked turning his sharp gaze on Ben.</p><p>Ben closed the book with a snap. “A virgin body is one that is pure and whole and hasn’t been used for a ritual or anything before. I had a blood transfusion last year when I crashed my bike. Now relax, and be quiet.”</p><p>Hux closed his eyes and tried to relax.</p><p>“It’s almost midnight. It’s spell time.” Ben said his excitement clear in his voice.</p><p>Ben picked up some red cloth and tied Hux’s hands together behind his back. Next Ben picked up a cup of wine and held it to Hux’s lips letting him sip from it. It was dark and rich and spiced and Hux drank it all greedily. Ben put the cup down and picked up a little jar of oil, and used it to wet Hux’s forehead.</p><p>The candles flickered as Ben began to chant strange foreign words.</p><p>Hux probably should have been bored or worried about a ghost showing up. Instead his cock was almost fully hard. Hux reasons it’s probably something to do with Ben’s sultry voice and the silk scarf wrapped tightly around his wrists.</p><p>Maybe it was the wine or maybe there was something in the candles Ben was burning but when Hux next opened his eyes he could almost swear he could see a pale ghost like figure in front of him. Only instead of the old man they had been expecting, the guy Hux saw was young man in his early twenties, handsome with a small scar on face.</p><p>“Ben are you seeing him too?” Hux whispered quietly, his body frozen in place.</p><p>“What? Who?” Ben asked kneeling beside Hux and looking around.</p><p>The ghost moved closer towards Hux. A ghostly hand stroked up his pale leg and Hux shivered at the touch. He hadn’t been warned that the ghost would be able to touch him!</p><p>The ghost smiled and put a finger to Hux’s lips. “He can’t see me. Not yet. The ritual isn’t complete.” The ghost, a young Anakin put his hands on Hux’s thighs and spread his legs a little wider. “Like Ben said I need to enter a virgin body. You’ll be a good boy for me won’t you?”</p><p>Hux opened his mouth to object or scream. But the ghost of Anakin interjected.</p><p>“You want to help Ben don’t you? I can tell he means a lot to you. Think how happy he’ll be when he can see me once again.” Ankain said his eyes turning yellow. This wasn’t the friendly grandfather Hux had known. Hux started to wonder if this really was Kylo’s grandfather or something more sinister. It was Halloween after all.</p><p>The ghost kissed his cheek softly. “Just lie back and let me do all the work.”</p><p>Hux nodded and closed his eyes. “Fine kiss me or whatever...” He said agreeing to his fate. He expected cold lips upon his but instead the lips were warm and soft. Hux opened his eyes in surprise. “Ben? What are you doing?” He asked staring at his friend.</p><p>“You asked me to kiss you.” Ben replied looking suddenly regretful and nervous. “You saw my grandfather didn’t you? You went quiet for a while and shook a little. You mumbled a little bit too. The spell worked right? I assumed he told you about my crush on you. That’s why you wanted me to kiss you right? You like me?”</p><p>Hux looked at Ben in surprise and turned his head and glared at the ghost kneeling behind Ben. Anakin had the decency at least to look a little ashamed.</p><p>Hux nodded. “Yeah he did. And I like you too obviously. Your grandfather is at peace.” Hux said lying about the ghost. “He’s happy where he is and wants you to let him rest.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes teared up. “That’s good.” He said rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>He stood up and grabbed Hux’s hand, breaking the chalk circle as he did so. “Come on. If you have a quick shower I think we still have time to go to the party before the cops break it up.”</p><p>Hux glanced back at the fading ghost, just before it disappeared for good he thought he saw the face of their creepy recently dead principle Palpatine. Hux shivered and took Ben’s hand in his. “I think you might need to help me remove all this paint.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic contains rape non con elements with the ghost Palpatine (disguised as Anakin) trying to trick Hux into sex thus giving Palpatine control of Hux's body. However Ben doesn't let anything bad happen to Hux.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>